Winging It
by DarlingILoveYou
Summary: A theory of the James/Lily love story  :  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Unwelcome To My Picture

"Good morning, Evans," Came a very well known voice behind me, before James Potter sat down on the bench, next to me.

"Potter." I nodded my head in his general direction, not looking at him, but rather, at the wall opposite me. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both took seats across from me, corrupting my view of the interesting wall design.

"Morning, flower." Sirius greeted me.

"Good morning, Lily." Remus smiled apologetically at me.

"Black. Lupin." I nodded at each. "Where's Pettigrew?" I asked, not actually caring much.

"Detention." They chorused.

"This early?" I asked, taking a biscuit.

"He was caught out of bed past hours, last night." James explained.

"Why didn't you use your cloak?" I asked, knowing well that Peter wasn't the only one out of bed.

"Forgot to bring it. He didn't run fast enough. We made it – he didn't." He said sorrowfully.

"How awful." I said, with no real emotion in my voice.

"Yeah. We're bringing him some chocolate after breakfast, if you want to tag along…?" He said nonchalantly, though his voice betrayed some hope.

"Love to, but, I can't. See, as head girl, my job is to make sure people don't behave wrongly, and if they do, to punish them. Not give them chocolate." I smiled at their guilty expressions. "See you later, boys." I said as I grabbed my bag to head to class.

"Wait, wait." I turned back around. It was Sirius who spoke, this time. He was looking at me with a baffled expression. "He just told you we were out of our beds, last night, so, why aren't you throwing us in the slammer?" He asked me.

I laughed lightly, confusing them more. "Firstly, Hogwarts don't have a 'slammer'. Secondly, if I had wanted to get you four in trouble, then, I would've gotten out of bed last night and gone down stairs when Peter woke me up by falling down them," Remus chuckled "and deducted points, like the good Head Girl I am."

"Then why didn't you go down there and,"

I spoke over Sirius. "And, thirdly, I didn't deduct points last night, nor am I going to now, because I know it won't change things." I finished, smiled at Remus, and turned to leave.

"I like that girl." I heard Sirius say as I was walking away. I smiled to myself.

I suppose you're wondering why I just had a normal conversation with three-fourths of the Marauders? See, in my seven years of experience with James Potter, I learned that if you talk to him in the morning, he won't nag you through the day. And, talking to him was never the problem. It was all the nagging that got me angry at him.

So, my usual schedule was now:

Wake up

Get ready for the day

Go down to breakfast

Wait for James to arrive

Eat

Talk to him

Go to classes

Eat lunch and get out fast before James gets there

Go to more classes

Go to the library while James is eating dinner

Eat dinner soon after James leaves

Sneak into common room before everyone quiets down

Sneak into room

Go to bed

Yes, I did write this down. And, so far, it was going well. He had only asked me out a few times, and it wasn't annoying, but rather, slightly endearing. I was easily able to turn him down without so much as one hex being thrown at him. Major accomplishments, I'd say.

I was now at my first class, Transfiguration. I walked to my usual seat, only to find that my desk partner – Alex – wasn't there, yet, even though she had left the Great Hall before I had. I looked around the room and spotted her walking toward me.

"Hey," I said as she neared our desk.

"Hey. McGonagall rearranged the seats. I'm over there, with Kim." She told me.

"Oh. Where am I?" I asked.

"Right there." She pointed to the desk in front of our former one.

"Thanks." I told her, bringing my things to my new desk, while she made her way back to hers. I was left alone to ponder who I would be sitting next to for the rest of the year.

I heard laughter and loud feet echo through the hall into the classroom which meant the Marauders were nearly here. As expected, they came strutting in not a moment later.

James and Sirius meant to plop down in their chairs, but something blocked them, and in a second, they had fallen from the chairs – to the floor. I laughed a bit, along with the others in the class. I mean, it really was a comical thing to watch. I stood up and walked over to where James' things had spilled, and began to gather them, while James and Sirius were still cursing to each other. By the time James had calmed down enough to bend down and start to pick it all up, I had his bag nearly full, again.

"Oh," He surprised. "I can get it!" He nervously yelled at me, snatching his bag away. I flinched at the volume and frowned at his rudeness. I straightened up, anyway, wondering why he looked so embarrassed.

"The seats have been changed." I told him. "That's why you couldn't sit down."

"Oh. Where's my seat?" I was about to tell him I didn't know, but, someone interrupted.

"You're sitting by Miss Evans, this year." I turned, shocked, to see the professor standing in the doorway, wearing an amused expression that you rarely saw on her face because people like James Potter existed.

"I'm sitting by Evans?" He repeated, his face all lit up.

"That's why I said, Mr. Potter. As you are in every class. The Head Master noticed how well you've been getting along, and wants to see just how well."

I stood there, frozen, my mouth agape, and my face showing every sign of protest I knew I couldn't say. Because, this was my nightmare. Sharing every seventh-year memory with James Potter. Every happy moment, every sad one. This was exactly what I did not want. When I think back to this year ten years from now, I don't want him to be in my mind's picture. But, apparently, that's exactly where he was going to be.

James Potter was going to be in my picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You're ridiculous – and awesome – if you think I'm good enough to be J. K. Rowling. (:**

Chapter Two:

I was so distracted by having James next to me, I completely forgot about taking nots. That is, until he pushed his toward me. I looked up to see a small, hesitant smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks," I whispered to him, and started to copy the notes down.

Herbology was next.

You see, poisonous trees aren't really my thing. I mean, I've read everything I can about them, of course, but when it comes to actually dealing with them… Well…

"We'll be working with these, today." The professor told us. "Can anyone tell me what are?" I raised my hand, hoping to Godric I would be wrong. "Miss Evans?"

"Is it… Are they Feisty Firs?" **(I know. I couldn't think of anything better)** I asked timidly.

"They are, indeed, Miss Evans. Five points to Griffindore." I swore under my breath. James gave me a funny look, which I ignored, thinking of how to get myself out of this one. "What we'll be doing, today is de-thorning these Firs. So, if you'll all put on your protective gloves, we can begin." I was the only one that didn't. "Now, what you'll need to do is grasp the Fir by the top, uproot it from the soil, take your knife – like so – and carefully scrape off any thorns you might see – like so." Of course I know how to do it. I'd read through instructions several times. I knew. Whether I wanted to do it or not was a different situation. No matter how many times I read that they were not poisonous if you had your protective gear on – which I did – they still frightened me.

I slid the gloves on my hands, grasped the top of the small tree, and uprooted it. What the professor failed to mention – and in my haste to get it over with, I failed to remember – is that, if you uproot in at the wrong angle, it begins to fight you. Well, needless to say, I uprooted it at the wrong angle. It squirmed and I lost it. I flung the tree as far as I could away from myself and lunged behind a startled James – hiding myself – screaming, all the while. People dodged the flying tree, others stared. James turned to face me – to see what had happened, I guess. That would have been fine, and all, but, apparently, he had uprooted it the wrong way, as well. So, he was holding this nasty-looking…squirming…writhing…thing…

And that's when I blacked out.

I woke up on the ground, with James' face blocking the view of the sky. Seeing that I was awake, he stood up and held out a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, my head still spinning.

"Ah, there she is. Gave us a scare for a moment, there!" The professor told me.

"Sorry." I said. "Do you think I could skip the rest of the lesson? I've read about them, already."

"You know… Why don't you all enjoy your lunch, and we'll work on this tomorrow." Oh, yeah, that's so much better.

I hate tomorrow.

"Thanks." I muttered, and turned to leave – noticing how James' hand lingered on mine, as I tried to let go of his.

"So…" He said awkwardly. I didn't respond. "Er… What's your problem with the Firs?" He asked.

I blanched. "Um. I don't like…things that…move…without eyes…or legs…just wriggle around…and…" I started getting woozy, again. "Yeah." I finished lamely.

He laughed. "Well, it wouldn't 'wriggle' if you pull it out at the right angle." He explained.

"Yeah, I realize. Thanks, chief." He frowned at me, then got cheerful.

"I can teach you, if you want." He offered.

I looked at him questioningly. "For what?" I asked him accusatorially.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"What do you want? You teach me how to uproot Firs – in return for what?" I rephrased, sitting down on one of the benches at the Griffindore table in the Great Hall.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a date," Understatement of the year. He grinned at me. "but, you don't need to do anything, really." He said. I stared.

"You would do that? You would teach me without so much a peck on the cheek?" I asked, obviously quite befuddled. He looked devastated.

"You would have kissed me?" He exclaimed.

"I would've gone out with you, too, if you had demanded it. But, since you didn't…" I trailed off, seeing his friends come in. I stood up and grabbed my things to go to Binn's class. "See you in class, James. I said, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You will see that I've used a quote from the new Star Trek movie, in here. It's Star Trek's, not mine.**

**AN: Hey, guys! If you've read to chapter three, god bless you. :D**

**Love,**

**DarlingILoveYou**

Chapter Three:  
It had been 10 minutes since class had started And James still hadn't come in. And just as this thought entered my head, he came waltzing in, completely unacknowledged by Binn's. I grabbed a spare bit of parchment.

**Where were you?** I scratched out on it.

**Lunch.** He wrote back.

**It took you that long to eat?** I asked skeptically.

**Oh, hush. You eat like, a pea, and you're done.** He wrote, pointing at my belly, as if it proved his point. I glared, but dropped it. He was right, and I knew it. I mean, I wouldn't go so far as to say I eat just a pea, but I definitely eat less than most.

About 10 more minutes passed by. "Class dismissed." I heard Binns say.

"That was short." I commented.

"Maybe he's letting us go early for a reason…" James suggested.

I shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in his head."

"So, when do you want to start tutoring?" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess today – after classes."

"Sounds good. I'll go nick some gloves and trees from the Herbology house, later." He said happily. And then, he started wearing his This-Plan-Is-So-Going-To-Work face. I studiously ignored it.

DADA was horrible. It should James that I still new more than he did – even if he did know how to correctly uproot poisonous trees.

"Who can tell me what a Thestral is?" Professor Potter asked us. My hand shot up.

"Miss Evans?" He smiled at me.

"A Thestral looks like the skin and bones of a Pegasys. They can only be seen by those who've seen death." I told him.

"Good. Five points to Griffindore." I grinned. Professor Potter had always been my favorite. He smiled easily, always nice, rarely gave out detentions or took house points – no matter what house he was working with, and he always encouraged the students who weren't going so hot. Not to mention he was pretty to look at, young, and new all the recent news that was going around the school. "Who can tell me what a… Bogart is?" Again, my hand shot up. He laughed. "Lily, I swear, you're never going to let the others answer, are you?" I blushed. "Well, go on, then."

"A Bogart takes the form of the object you fear most. They like to hide in dark places, like cupboards or clocks. No one knows for sure what they look like, because they change immediately when spotted." I managed to say it all in one breath.

He laughed again. "Godric, I love you. You want to marry me? Pretty sure the Ministry's still open." He said jokingly. Everyone laughed. I smiled. "Twenty points to Griffindore. Miss Evans, would you mind demonstrating how to fight off a Bogart?" He asked, gesturing to a cupboard toward the back of the room. I smiled in acceptance, and walked to the front of the room while he rolled the cupboard toward me. I took out my wand, and positioned myself for attack. I heard scattered 'WOO's and 'YEAH's from the more rowdy boys of my class.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Give it a go." I told him, wondering what my deepest dear was. He opened the cupboard door and the Bogart morphed into… My dead mother. I stared in horror. My dead mother soon morphed into my dead father. Who soon morphed into my dead sister. A small cry escaped my lips. The Bogart started morphing, again, but, this time, it seemed to have trouble deci9ding what form to take. I raised my wand back up. My hand was shaking baldy. I couldn't think of the spell, because I was semi preoccupied on what the Bogart was trying to turn into. It seemed to be taking a more solid form, but you couldn't tell what it was, yet. WHAT WAS THAT SPELL?

Suddenly, the Bogart took form. The whole room gasped, and somewhere in my head, I registered the fact that the professor was choking on his drink.

My dead sister had morphed into James Potter.

I closed my eyes tightly, and thoughts of his flooded my head. I picked one quickly, opened my eyes and shouted "RIDICOLUS!" at the dead James.

And, there he was. Laughing like a madman because Sirius had inhaled helium and was making weird noises with his voice.

And, I realized, then, that I wanted him in my picture.

Professor Potter started laughing, snapping me out of my epiphany. "Oh, you never cease to amaze me!" He laughed, as I stood and returned to my desk, avoiding eyes that were trailing me. He moved the cupboard back into the back of the room.

I stared at the table the rest of class, not looking up, not answering questions. Because I could feel James's eyes on me.

"See you tomorrow, guys." I heard, and stood up quickly, trying to escape. Unfortunately, I got trapped behind the rest of the students who seemed to have the same idea as me. I was afraid James would ask about the Bogart. About why he seemed to affect me more than the others. But, thankfully, as soon as we left the classroom, Julie – a girl to whom I rarely speak to – caught up with us.

"EVANS! Evans, hey!" She yelled, running up to me. I stopped and turned. "Hey," She smiled. "I have to ask you a favor," She said.

I laughed. "Okay?"

"Well… I mean, I know you were paying attention in HM **(History of Magic)**, and um… I uh… fell asleep. SO, I was wondering if I could copy your notes? Please? I begging you."

"You fell asleep, again?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well, yeah." She looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which for her, it probably was. She had this rare disease that most of Hogwarts had. Laziness.

Highly amused, I responded. "Sure, Julie."

"Yay! I love you!" She said, hugging me. I laughed, and she ran off to catch up with her friends. By this time, James and I were to the portrait hole.

I muttered something about talking to him later, and began to race up the stairs. "Wait!" He called after me. Hoping to get to my door before he reached the stairs, I kept moving forward. "Wait a second! Hold up!"

I felt the stairs turn to a slide, and lunged for the platform, failing miserably. I wound of sliding back down, neatly placing my feet in the right position to land correctly.

"What, James?" I asked, trying not to laugh as I watched him rub his nose, which he had fallen on.

"I just wanted to see if you were still coming. Tonight, I mean." He said nervously.

"Why wouldn't I be? I asked, knowing exactly why I wouldn't be, and acting like I didn't.

"Well… I just thought, because of the Bo-" He began.

I rudely talked over him, hating myself for the look on his face. The look that said I-Know-What's-About-To-Go-Down, along with the I-Definitely-Should-NOT-Have-Said-That. "Let it be known, Potter, that the only reason that you were dead on the floor today is because my deepest fear is being blamed for hexing you to smithereens. That is the ONLY REASON that I would be upset if you dropped dead. So, don't you dare think that I feel anything for you, got it? And, yes, James, I am coming, tonight." I ranted at him. "Now, if you would please step away from the stairs," He jumped away, and the slide turned back into stairs. I dashed up the stairs, into my room, slammed the door, ran over to the surprised Alice's bed, plopped down, and cried "ALICE! **WHAT** DO I _DO_?"

**Hey, look, guys. The review button's right there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I've decided to make this one count for the rest of the book, because they really bug me. I do not own Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling does. SO, here's to J.K. Rowling, who I am not, and will never be. (:**

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I have no excuses – except the fact that I'm incredibly lazy, and like reading other people fanfic's more than typing out mine. Sad, right? Oh, well. Thanks for reading, anyway!**

**Love,**

**DarlingILoveYou**

"Lilian Sophia, what in Godric's name are you talking about?" She asked, exasperated.

"JAMES!" I paused, and then decided she needed more explanation that a name. "You know how I said never in a hundred years would I ever care about him? In – you know – _that_ way?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said, confused now.

"Well, I do." She stared. It was quite for about ten heartbeats, in which time I was silently afraid of her reaction, and then-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! FINALLY!" She screamed. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? JUST TELL HIM! He's been in love with you for three years, and liked you for the other three! He'll be yours! And he'll hold you…. And he'll love you…. And you'll have pretty little babies…. AW. Go tell him! GO! I'll-"

"Alice, no, I can't!" She froze.

"WHY NOT?" She exploded. First she's all excited, and now she's glaring. Maybe I should send a request letter to St. Mungo's. For her safety only, of couse…

"Because! I just told him basically that there was no way that I would ever care for him!" She gaped at me.

"But-But WHY?" She said dramatically, flinging herself on her bed, like she was some heartbroken teenage girl.

"I'm sorry, Alice!" Shouldn't I be the love-sick girl flinging herself around and saying dramatic things, while Alice apologized? "I don't know – I paniced." We were quiet for a while before I remembered something that would surely brighten her day. "He's helping me with Herbology, tonight." He face lit up.

"EEP! Let's make a plan!" She squealed, happy again.

"Alice!" I protested.

"What?"

"NO!"

"Why not?" She whined, putting away the spare parchment she'd gotten out for 'our plan'.

"I don't want to be one of those girls – like Demi Vein – that obsesses over that _one guy_, you know? So, I'll just… wing it." I told her.

"…Wing it?"

"Wing it."

"You're going to wing it?"

"I'm going to wing it."

"You're ridiculous." She laughed at my stupidity, sitting back down on her bed.

"Love you, too, Al." I mumbled.

Seven-thirty eventually rolled around, and I figured I'd make my way down to the common room to wait for James. He didn't tell me what time we were going, so I wasn't really sure how long I'd have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Did you see how I just blew off the disclaimer? Haha! I feel so alive. What a rush. I'm such a rebel. Bad to the bone... You know, it makes me feel bad…. Maybe it's 'cause I have OCD and know that a disclaimer should definitely be at the beginning…**

**ANYHOO, thanks for reading, if you are.**

**There'll be another AN at the end (:**

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear raised voices. I stopped and listened.

"…can't just keep waiting for her!" Someone yelled.

"I've only been here for a little while! Butt out!" Someone else yelled.

"I'M NOT JUST TALKING ABOUT TONIGHT!" The first person bellowed in response. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE LAST SIX YEARS OF YOUR LIFE, JAMES." James. It was all suddenly very clear. James and Sirius were fighting…. About me. "AND SHE IS NEVER GOING TO SHOW! NOT TONIGHT – NOT EVER!"

"She said she'd be here." James was stubborn.

"Yeah? And, she was mad at you, isn't that right? Has it ever been below her to hurt you like this? What if she's standing you up, James? What then? Are you going to wait here the whole night, like you've been wait for her the last seven years?" Ouch.

"She said she'd come." James said more forcefully.

Sirius paused. "Stop chasing what you can't have. _Please_."

"I can't, Sirius. Don't you think I've tried? It doesn't work out – it never will, no matter how much it hurts. I love her." He sounded desperate, and hopeless, and just… plain… Tired. I walked into view, knowing I couldn't handle it much longer. James jumped up and Sirius stared. More glared, if you want to be technical. His eyes seemed to be screaming at me, like his mouth had been at James just a moment ago. _**Why are you doing this?**_ They yelled, angry.

"James." I nodded at him. "Sirius." I nodded, again, slower. "I'm sorry. It took me longer than I thought it would."

"No, no – it's fine! We never clarified when we were meeting…" He trailed off.

He didn't get it. But, by the Sirius was looking at me.. He did. He knew. I smiled, slightly, letting him know he was thinking in the right direction. He broke into an absolutely heart-shatteringly radiant smile. Hard to look away from.

"Ready, James?" I asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah! Yeah, sure, let's go. See you later, Sirius." He said, swinging the portrait hole open for me.

"Er, here.." He said awkwardly, throwing a cloak over both of us, including our heads.

"Um?" I asked.

"Invisibility Cloak." He whispered, looking nervous. I supposed it was because he had to stand so close to me, to make sure we both fit, seeing as he was so tall. I didn't mind though, and scooted closer.

"Ah." He told me about it in first year. I hadn't blabbed about it because I'd thought it was cool. I hadn't told him that, of course.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Just making our way out of the castle.

"I bet you didn't know that for the first half of first year, I thought you were the coolest person ever." I laughed. He looked down at me, startled.

"You bet right." He laughed along with me.

We were outside, now, making our way to the Herbology house.

"Alrighty. Here we are." He said, pointing to the poisonous trees in the ground and taking off the cloak. I took one look at them, and before I knew it had happened, I had turned around and begun to walk back to the castle.

"Woah, woah, woah! Come back," He said, steering me back to them. "Nothing's going to happen, okay? I'm here – you're good." I slowly stopped hyperventilating.

"All right. Here-" He threw me gloves and walked up to one of the trees. "Now, here's what you're gonna do. You grab the top by the sides-" He showed me "-and pull it toward you-" He did "-and then you just kind of jerk it up to the left." I screamed and ran away. He dropped the tree and came after me. Grabbing my midsection, he picked me up from behind, and carried me back awkwardly, while I squirmed and failed my limbs. He pointed to the tree he'd just uprooted. "Look, Lily. It's not moving. Not one bit. Come on over and I'll help." I did as I was told, slipping on the gloves in the process.

We went to another tree. He stepped behind me, reached around me with both of his hands – taking mine – and put his head above my left shoulder. I could feel his breath tickling my ear. He slowly guided my hands to grab it, pulling the tree toward me – and I screamed and closed my eyes. Tight.

"Open your eyes." I shook my head. "Lily. Open your eyes." I shook my head. "Lily, if you don't open your eyes, you're going to fail this class." I peeked. "All the way." I did. "Okay, now, we're just going to pull it out to the left. I won't move at all." I nodded, starting to feel sick. "On three. Ready? One… Two… Now." He pulled. I screamed and flailed and, somehow, landed on the ground on top of him.

He laughed.

And laughed.

And, I couldn't help but join him.

Eventually, I stopped laughing enough to realize I was still laying on him. Not that he seemed to care much. And to my surprise, because I was still new at feeling things for Potter, I didn't care that much, either.

I rolled off, but his right arm held me curled up to him. I looked up at the sky. Stars. Everywhere. Thousands.

"They're beautiful." I murmured.

He frowned. "I thought you said you didn't like them? That the whole reason we're-"

"Not the trees, chief. The stars." I said.

He looked up and sighed softly. "Yeah, it is." He mumbled.

And, we just laid there. It felt like hours.

"It was my fault, you know." I said randomly, after a while.

"What was?" He asked, confused.

I paused, not sure if I wanted to say it. "You remember that day in fifth year? When Severus called me a Mu-"

"Yes." He cut in.

"It was my fault. The day before… We'd had a row. I had been telling him – yet again – that I didn't like his friends. 'Why do you care? They're not your friends!' he'd always tell me. Well, instead of blowing off the comment, like I usually did, I'd told him that it was because I cared about him. He'd asked me if I'd meant it. Of course I said yes, without knowing where he was going with it. And then he'd told me that he'd loved me. Since we were ten. I was confused and stupid. I said 'I could never love a Death Eater.'" I paused again, remember the look in his eyes, my heart burning with regret. "It crushed him – I knew it would. I don't know why I did it. And, I don't know why I'm telling you. I guess I just thought you should know that it was my fault, not his." I paused, again. "My fault." I repeated. He stared at me – his mouth agape.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say. And, yet, it was the only thing that could be said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Wow."

Silence.

"James?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking over at me. We were so close – our noses were almost touching!

"Don't stop chasing me." I whispered. He stared. Again. Completely shocked out of his wits. About whether I'd over heard or I was asking him to stick me out, I wasn't sure.

"I won't." He whispered back. "I can't." He paused, the seemed to decide something. "I love you too much."

"Good." I murmured, snuggling closer to him.

**Okay, so, how was that? She basically just told him she had feelings for him, and they still have the whole seventh year left. So, I should I make them get together at the beginning of next year, in the middle of next year, or in the summer between year six and seven?**

**BY THE WAY, I'm fairly sure this is my longest chapter, so if you don't review, but you read it anyway, I consider you cheating.**

**Also, as you might have noticed, I've changed the title from "NeedsTitle" to "Winging It" with the all-too-appreciated help of a certain cemaciver. THANK YOU. (:**

**Anyways,**

**DarlingILoveYou**

**P.S. I'm not sure when I'm posting next. You may have to inbox and ask, if you really want me to post.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry if you got notifications that said I updated and there weren't new chapters.. Being the computer genius I am, I just knew that if I uploaded pictures, they would definitely show up on the story. They didn't. So, I tried to copy and paste links. The links messed up. So, I wound up deleting the chapters. They were pictures of who the Lily in my head looks like, and I was going to post them, so at least one character would come across looking the way they were supposed to. You can obviously see how that worked out.**

**Because of that mishap and possible disappointment (and also because a certain rhiannon95 inboxed me asking if I would update), I've decided to make up for it by actually writing a chapter for you! So, you see, when I tell you things will make me update sooner, you now know that it actually does! This builds some kind of trust between us, now, eh?**

**Well that was fun. On to Chapter Six!**

**Anyways,**

**DarlingILoveYou**

The next few months went along the same lines as that day. It was December 1st, and the day that we were going home for Christmas break.

I wasn't sure why I was going home, really. My parents were dead, and my sister hated me.

What was there for me to go home to? The house? The empty, memory-filled house? By myself? Lots of fun, that is. I would really rather go to James' house, but I'm afraid that it would be incredibly awkward to ask. We're friends, now – James and I. Best Friends. We laughed and talked and fought – but no hexes were thrown and he'd apologized the next day, even though it was nowhere near being his fault. I loved that boy with all my heart, trusted him with my life, and would do anything for him.

So far, winging it was working well.

"Hey, Lil." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Hey," I replied, sounding depressed. He didn't catch on.

"Excited for the holidays?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see. He was so oblivious, sometimes. I giggled and he looked over at me, crooked smiling.

"Are you?" I asked. He grinned wider.

"Yeah. Haven't seen my mum in months!" I smiled. His adoration for his mum was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Every time he talks about he, he brightens up and gets this loving look in his eyes. "But then, I guess you haven't, either!" He laughed. Why would he laugh at that? Frowning, I looked down at my toes. "What are you parents like?" I froze. He didn't know? I thought everyone knew! Why doesn't he know?

"Er… They don't do much, anymore." I said lamely.

He looked confused. "Why?"

I thought quickly. "I guess they feel boxed in." I laughed on the inside. If he only knew how clever that was…

"Hm. That's weird. How do they act?"

I was hoping he'd ask that. I had the perfect answer. "They're just not very lively, anymore." I almost cracked a smile. Almost.

"Oh. Well, they'll get excited about Christmas, I'm sure." He tried to encourage me.

"I'm sure they would." I said sadly.

"Would?" He questioned. Whoops.

"Yeah, uh.. they've gone away for Christmas." I told him quickly.

"They didn't take you?" He said, surprised.

"No." I said, looking away.

"There's my mum!" He said after a moment of silence, grinning. "You want to meet her?" He asked, almost nervously.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"Cool. Come on," He began walking to her. When she saw him, she broke into a huge, beautiful smile. It almost made me cry.

"James!" She said lovingly, reaching for him with tears in her eyes.

"Mum!" He said happily. Dropping his trunk, he ran to her, lifted her into a tight embrace, and spun her in a circle.

"Oh, I missed you so much, baby!" She said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I missed you, too, mumma! I've got someone you need to meet!" He turned her toward me, sniffing a bit. His eyes were red, too. He wiped them with the back of his hand and smiled apologetically at me. I smiled back sadly. "This is Lily. Lily Evans." He looked… possessive. His mum looked up at him with a surprised expression. He grinned proudly.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Potter." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh, you're quite the little pleaser, aren't you?" She laughed lightly, taking my hand. "Very pretty, as well. Oh, deary, yes. Look at her eyes… Like glassy green orbs, they are. And, her hair… Oh, yes, quite the catch. Yes ma'am, you are." She said, smiling widely. I was incredibly embarrassed and was blushing deeply. "And there will be none of this 'Mrs. Potter' nonsense. What am I, old?" She asked, chuckling for a moment before saying airily "Don't answer that. You may call me Velvet, dear." She said, smiling adoringly at me. Just like my mum used to. And, suddenly, I was hugging her. "Oh! Well, it looks as if you're a hugger, as well! James, dear, I love her, already. You have full permission to marry her." I could see James blush over Mrs. Potter's shoulder, but I pulled away laughing.

"Well, thank you." I smiled at her. James' head snapped up to mine, wearing a look of extreme surprise, his cheeks still red. I laughed and picked my trunk back up. "I'd better get going. It was a delight meeting you, Mrs. – er, Velvet." She grinned, but her eyes frowned.

"Leaving already? I just hardly came to the idea of another lady around… Well, you may come visit any time, love. Isn't that right, Jamesie?" She said, turning to him.

"Huh?" It seemed as if Mrs. Potter had aroused him from deeply concentrating on my face – which I had been ignoring. "Oh – Yeah! Come Christmas if you can!" He said, grinning.

"I think I can make it," I laughed with James smiled again. Not like I had anything else to do.

"Oh, good! We'll see you then! Happy Christmas!" Mrs. Potter said happily.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas!" James agreed.

"Happy Christmas." I replied to them, and turned to leave.

"VELVET!" I heard someone screech. Looking up quickly, I saw Sirius streak by, running to his adopted mum. I turned to see her being swung around, once again, in a tight embrace. I laughed, took my wand out, and apparated back home.

**So, the next chapter is boring, if I do say so myself. It shows how utterly lost Lily is without James around her 25/8, if you know what I mean.**

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**Anyways,**

**DarlingILoveYou**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I'm sick, though, so I figured 'Hey. Why should I just lay here willowing in self despair when I could be writing?'**

**Hope you like it. I don't think I do at all. I just needed a filler chapter. It makes Lily look like some -lovesick teen – it's rather annoying, really. Oh well. Here goes.**

**Anyways,**

**DarlingILoveYou**

Chapter:

It has been 22 days and 23 hours since I've seen the James Potter. It is – I look at the clock – 4 pm. I've had no physical contact with the outside world.

I'm going mental.

I'm going back to sleep.

I wake up. I look at the calendar. It is December 23rd at – I look at the clock – 11 pm.

I'm going mental.

I'm going to back to sleep.

I wake up. I look at the clock. It's 9 am. I look at the calendar. It's December 24th. I'm hugry. My belly hurts. I feel like I'm going to retch. I haven't talked to James in 23 days and 9 hours. No contact with outside world.

I'm going mental.

I'm going back to sleep.

I wake up. I look at the clock. It's noon. I look at the calendar. It's December 24th.

I'm going mental.

I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM.

For the first time in what felt like a week – and probably was – I got out of bed. I searched for a quill and spare parchment. Finding them, I sat at the desk room, poising my quill and thought about what to write.

…What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, James. I haven't talked to you in 24 days and 9 hours – figured I'd say hi.' No? Okay, well how about 'I'm going mental because I can't talk to you regularly.' Wait, what? That's too desperate, you say? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE, THEN?

I heard a clicking sound on the window and looked over. There, standing on my window sill, was the single most beautiful bird I'd seen in my life. It was blindingly-white, and it had a letter tied to its foot. I jumped up and threw open the window.

"Well, hello there, pretty!" I cooed. "Yes, you are, aren't you? Very pretty." I went to the pantry and got out some Owlo's. I got down a bowl from my cabinet and poured some in it. I then untied my letter and gave the gorgeous bird it's treats.

The letter read:

**Lily,**

**It's been nearly a month since we've spoken. This is the first time I've had a moment to myself since I've been home. And I don't blame you for not writing – seeing as how you've most likely been taking care of the blokes lining up for you. **

**I was wondering if you were still available for tomorrow, or if any eligible afore mentioned blokes had managed to sweep you off your feet.**

**If you still don't have plans, and are still alive, you can come any time between now , and tomorrow at six. Bring something nice for tomorrow – we always have a party, and this year, you will be my date.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**Love,**

**James Potter**

CONFUSION.

Firstly, he'd known it'd been a month. Was he keeping track, like I was? Or, did he just check the date?

Secondly, blokes lining up for me? Did he mean to imply I'm fanciable**(Microsoft Word says that's not a word, but I'm using it, anyway)**?

Thirdly, he mentions the idea of me being with someone else twice. Is he hinting that he's no longer interested, or merely looking for confirmation that I was still single?

Fourthly, he's making sure I'm still alive. So, is this a pity letter, or is he blaming me for not writing, wven though he said he didn't?

Fifly, he tells me the times when I can come, which means he took the time to check first.

Sixthly, he told me I'm going with him to his party. Are we going as friends or as a couple? And, if we're going as friends, why did he call me his 'date'?

Seventhly, he said 'Happy Christmas'. If he had wanted me to come, he would've waited until I came to say it, wouldn't he have? Or was he saying it just in case I couldn't make it?

Eighthly, he signed his name with 'Love,' instead of 'Your friend' or something. Did he mean something by it, or did he usually sign his name like that?

Time to write back.

My letter reads:

**James,**

**I feel the same way. Busy, busy, busy, all the time. As for my suitors, they are endless – but, I told them I was unavailable for Christmas. –rolls eyes– Honestly, sometimes, you're such a tosser. **

**I would be honored to accompany you to your party.**

**Love,**

**Lily Evans**

**P.S. I'll come in about 20 minutes, if that's alright.**

**A/N: Tell me if you liked it. I already gave you my opinion. Feel free to agree with it. Constructive criticism is good. Review. It's right down there.**


End file.
